Hopes die last
by TheDivineLotus989
Summary: The clock has struck.The moment has come for us to face the ultimate fate.One-shot.


Hopes die last

**Disclaimer : I do not own -man .Katsuro Hoshino does.I own the plot,and the narrator. ^^ **

The clock has struck. The moment has come for us to face the ultimate fate . Do you feel it love? The footsteps of lurking death as we prepare for battle in the upcoming night ,which is darker than ever... There are no stars tonight, nor the moon to shine the path we walk .Only blazing fire illuminates the uproaring battlefield,engulfing the cries of tormented souls of those entrapped in the machinery called akuma. The earl had outdone himself with his creations .Out of despair he is creating them more vile and more fused with the dark matter. We are the only ones standing between humanity and _them._

And we shall perish on defending it. It is clear now,but I wouldn't have it any other way than to fight beside you,back to back ,shoulder to shoulder as we clash our katana with the enemy. You have taught me well the way of the samurai and I endure the wounds inflicted on this already tattered body,never wavering from your side. You are such a sight to look at ,as always, in your heated glory,striking down the enemy with a war cry. Those lips have only just last night covered mine in a silent goodbye for we knew the birthing day won't see us standing . Those hands gripping your faithful Mugen held me so gently that is almost impossible to imagine. You are a deadly vision and I have fallen in love with you once more. Akuma crumbles under your swift blows and you do not stop,the dance with the devil continues.

Hmm..we have yet again turned the situation into a contest. I keep up,smirking demonically at the vile creatures,showing you once more why you choose me as your wife. We turned the war battle into art again,like we are sparring ,giving the enemy a reason to tremble ,buying time for Allen ,who is clashing on the other side with the Millenium earl. Our tandem is so far unbeatable,without a doubt we are going all out on the Noahs. You already have your twin blades out for Tyki and Lulubell who are approaching us like a pair of mangy wolves.

I take the female one ,but we switch ocassionally ,blind to their threats and tricks. My blade is soon enough embedded into her chest,painting the world red…How I hate that color,but it is oh so welcoming now because that meant that the Noah is dying and the human remains. Tyki is a tough nut,Joyd is awakening in him. Time for our requiem ...I especially trained my innocence for this moment. ''Ave Maria…" The God given voice shows itself useful as Joyd is weakening. You handle him splendidly without my interference to your sword-fighting. The two of you have become blurs before my eyes. Hmm..but the Noah is playing dirty as always,he thinks he will distract you enough for Road to pierce your heart with her candles.

Not on my watch,I manage to shield you in time. And her head rolls for wounding your flower. _Always by your side_.Has our secret world just have been a sweet dream before we woke into this nightmare of a world?No..it was real. Everything about us,from the moment we lay eyes on eachother ,we were meant for greatness as in battle so in love.

I'm sorry my forceful lotus that we won't have our litle flower bloomed to give my ring to. The one you carry around your neck,close to your noble heart.I still have hope that it'll be once more your good luck charm. Hope dies last ne? That's why I came today into this turmoil to fight until my last breath for that better tommorow. So we won't run away when it is all over…

Run away..to a place where the moon meets the mountains,under the starry sky,with lots of snow. My blade sings against the Noah one's ,thirsty for it's blood,and I give my sword what he demands .Yamato before the last of my petals falls I promise you you will have your share of demons slain and fulfill Bishamonten's prophecy. ...My lover,my wild samurai ,still standing tall and proud despite the hurt you must be feeling .The fight has been prolonged through the agonizing night. Our eyes keep locking ,longing,but calm ,as long as we have each other. It's okay. It 's alright.

Suddenly everything is quiet,defeaning.I didn't even realize I hit the ground until I see the blood stained grass near my face. But wait..I can still feel ..feel you underneith me,your arms holding me tightly with your never ending strength.I smile tiredly as we watch the rising sun ,shining upon the silent battle scene…Bodies scattered around…I force myself to look at your ocean depth eyes . They already look at me..they always have ,even when I'm not aware of it..Aishiteru…Hopes die last… ''My precious hana…''

I silence you with a sweet kiss. "Race you otto..to the heavens" You try to smirk ,but your eyes seem not to do it right.."They are going to be pissed for not keeping our promise." "Tch..Screw them. Time to ditch this place."

"JELENA! KANDA!"

"The cat is so loud…come ,tsuma,lets go home." And I took your hand.

Hopes die last.

**This is just me trying to write tragedy,review if you like. Modigliani- Ave Maria is suggested to listen to while reading this. **

**Otto-husband**

**Aishiteru-I love you**

**Tsuma-wife**


End file.
